icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Skeleton T
Skeleton T is a skeleton who is obsessed with Japanese tea. His catchphrase is "o-cha!", meaning tea. Skeleton T is also known for his very weak AI; so weak, in fact, that he never takes advantage of the ability to rotate his Puyo. History Madou Monogatari series Skeleton T makes his first appearance in the Madou Monogatari 123 trilogy, where he is mostly known for guarding the spell of "Healing." In the PC98 version, he wields a sword and shield, possibly to make him look less "cute", though he stills maintains a reference to his tea obsession. Skeleton T has a brother in Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji called Skeleton D. Similar to Skeleton T's addiction to tea, Skeleton D has an addiction to alcohol. Puyo Puyo Skeleton T is the first opponent in the Beginner course. He enjoys his tea for a few moments before warning Arle that she should run away. In the English version, he is known as Skeleton. He claims that his herbal potion will make him invincible; Silvana responds by telling him that he'll need all the help that he can get. Puyo Puyo Tsu In Puyo Puyo Tsu, Skeleton T can be fought on the first floor. Here, he offers Arle some tea, which she declines, knowing it was poisoned, where Skeleton T is surprised and wonder how she knew that he put paralysis/sleeping herbs in it... To which she replies that he just told her. In Ketteiban's rally mode, he is the fifth opponent you fight after the four practice stage characters. Puyo Puyo Sun In Puyo Puyo Sun, Skeleton T appears as the first opponent for Draco Centauros. Skeleton T is talking about his tea when Draco gets annoyed at it and breaths fire at teapot, causing all the tea inside to evaporate. Skeleton T gets incredibly frustrated about this and Draco tells him that if he has a problem, he should settle it over a Puyo match. Minna de Puyo Puyo In Minna de Puyo Puyo, Skeleton T appears as the first opponent for Arle in Hajimari Forest. Once again he offers Arle some tea. This time Arle drinks the tea, he tells Arle that she has fallen straight into his trap, as the tea was made with used tea bags. (Leftover from last month in the Japanese version.) Arle points out the fact that Skeleton T shouldn't be able to talk, much less drink tea, without a tongue. Skeleton T appears later in the game as the 4th opponent in Satan's Castle, right before Rulue, Schezo and Satan. Arle is surprised that Skeleton T is even here as Arle tells him he is way out of his league. Despite this, they still play a round of Puyo. Unfortunately, Skeleton T still hasn't figured out how to rotate his Puyo. Puyo Puyo 7 Skeleton T appears throughout the story mode in Puyo Puyo 7, where he battles Andou Ringo in a few matches. In this game, he is accompanied by two other nameless skeletons. In Transformation, the skeletons switch places rather than transforming. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Skeleton T first appeared as a blue event quest boss in the Halloween Festival event from October 30 2013. His first playable appearance is the Relaxed Skeleton T (ほっこりスケルトンT) alt as a special grant reward for the SEGA Arcade Vending Machine Linkage promotion from February 3 2014. The original was not made playable until May 31 2014, as a support card for the Poison Apple Festival. He is in the same series as Oshare Bones, Frankensteins and Akuma, having similarly distributed stats and skills. Trivia * The "T" in his name likely stands for "tea" * In Kirby's Avalanche, Waddle Dee uses his AI. * Skeleton T is one of three characters that change voice actors in between the Saturn and N64 ports of Puyo Puyo Sun. The others are Rulue and Incubus. * The English manual of Minna de Puyo Puyo states that Skeleton T may actually be female, but card description texts in Puyo Puyo!! Quest states he is male. * Oshare Bones is very similar to Skeleton T and also has very weak AI. Appearances Puyo Puyo series *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Puyo Puyo Tsu'' *''Puyo Puyo Sun'' *''Puyo Puyo~n'' *''Puyo Puyo Box'' *''Minna de Puyo Puyo'' *''Puyo Puyo 7'' Madou Monogatari series *''Madou Monogatari 123'' *''Madou Monogatari: ARS'' *''Madou Monogatari I (Mega Drive)'' *''Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji'' *''Madou Monogatari I Honoo No Sotsuenji'' *''Madou Monogatari: Final Exam'' *''Madou Monogatari: Tower of the Magician'' *''Madou Monogatari (Saturn)'' Puyo Puyo spin-offs *''Nazo Puyo: Arle no Roux'' *''Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue no Roux'' *''Puyo Puyo DA!'' *''Arle no Bouken: Mahou no Jewel'' *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest'' Character-specific mechanics Super attack ;Puyo Puyo~n :Super Dynamic Ocha Bomber: So long as the player does not rotate their Puyo, a Nuisance multiplier is applied to their chains. The multiplier starts at x1, increases to x1.1 after the first pair is placed, and gains 0.1 for every two pairs that are placed. The multiplier maxes out at x4.0. ;Pocket Puyo Puyo~n :18-Bone's Curse: For a short while, the opponent cannot rotate their Puyo. Dropset Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Madou Monogatari Category:Male